


Faux Political

by DrakonLady



Series: New Life [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brotherly Love, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sappy, Weddings, love and affection, sorta - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Manipulation, politics, weddings, and friends. Edward Elric really didn't think getting married would be this much of a hassle. It didn't seem to have so many risks when he watched other people get married. Then again, he is getting married to the emperor of Xing.





	1. Train stations are packed and the military sucks.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlebunny/gifts).



     People crowded around the exit. Piling around and pushing through the doors. Making it hard for anyone to actually get in the train station. Paninya was squished between the taller adults, some pushing her back and some pushing her forward like the world's worst game of tug of war, where she was the rope. The strap of her bag was pulling on her skin every time someone got caught on it pulling her further away from her destination.  
She could see her train in the distance. She could also see her friends laughing at her from the window. Winry’s mouth in her hand as she tried to bite down the laughter bubbling in her stomach. Unsuccessfully but at least she was trying, unlike the two boys across from her. Both of whom had no problem laughing in her face.  
     When she made it past the crowds of people to the actual train door she realized that she had almost missed the damn thing. This was turning out to be more trouble then it was worth. (Except it wasn’t, no this was going to be amazing and worth all the trouble.) In the distance, she saw a man in a blue military uniform running to catch the train. Winry had told her over the phone that Ed was trying to keep out of the militaries eye’s for a little while. Looks like they had already caught up.  
     Paninya through her bag down before sitting across from one very smug Edward Elric. Still laughing in her face Al put his hand on the table.

     “He’s laughing but I could tell you stories about how we used to get on trains we used to miss,” Al said, smiling at her.

     “Oh, do tell.” Winry pressed her elbows on the table, holding her chin in her hands in a faux-innocent manner.

     “Well, let me tell you about the time in Brusberg…” Al started, probably about to tell a wonderful tale of Ed at fourteen years of age, those were some of the best, but was interrupted by his brother indigent shriek and the military man Paninya has seen in the station stopping in front of their table.  
All four of them turned to look at the man, trembling holding a stamped card. Paninya heard Ed mumble something unsavory under his breath. The man saluted.

     “Sir, a message from Brigadier-General Mustang sir.” The man held out the card, hands quivering violently as Ed took it from him.

     “Stop saluting and don’t call me sir. I ain’t in the damned military anymore.” Ed growled at him, “Leave me an’ my family, alone will you?” Ed made a shooing motion at the man, dismissing him. The blue man scampered off the train just as it started to move away from the station.

     “Aw, I’m family.” Paninya put a hand to her heart. Ed waved off the dramatics.

     “Shut your trap of course you are.”

     “Brother loves us all he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Snickered Al. Ed gave him s sharp glare, with no real heat behind it.

     “What’s it say?” asked Winry, she leaned across the table trying to look at it.

     “I’ve been summoned to central to meet with matchstick and the Fuhrer. Lame, they're just gonna tell me what I already know.”

     “Aw I don’t know, I think they might also add a long lecture of why its imperative you don’t screw this up.” Paninya said, “Hey you’ll get to see everybody though, so all in all its not that bad.” Ed blushed and fiddled with his thumbs. Since the promised day he had been much more open, more accepting of himself. Paninya had to think most of it was thanks to his therapist. Paninya swore up and down that the women was a miracle worker. Thanks to her Ed was sitting across from them right now, happy and comfortable wearing bright red lipstick and dramatic red, black and gold dress. Winry told her over the phone when Ed had started wearing skirts and dresses. She had told Paninya that she had never seen Ed s happy in his life. Really Paninya was really proud of her friend.

     “It’s not that I don’t want to see them, it's just that…” Ed didn’t need to continue. Most of them only knew the Fullmetal Alchemist, they didn’t know Edward Elric.

     “Oh, come on Ed, whatever you visualizing is probably one hundred times worse than whatever will actually happen.” Winry placed her hands on the table and smiled fondly.

     “Yeah brother, you might be a little different now but they’re still family no matter what,” Al said, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Ed smiled at them.

     “Let's just get to central to get that lecture,” Ed said a little wetly, eyes just a little glossy.

     It had been a little bit since Ed had been to central. The command center was still being rebuild when Ed walked through the front doors. He was alone now, Al having run off to talk to the chimera’s, and Winry wanted to show Paninya the sights of the city before the left in a few days. Ed swished his hips and steeled himself to seeing Mustang’s unit. One he hadn’t talked to in person since a couple months after the promised day.  
He was directed down a long hall to the Fuhrer's office. The door was reminiscent of the one in Mustangs old office. This one seemed to loom a little bit more, it was somehow more threatening. He shook his head and glared at the knob, this was probably the only time he could say he wished he wasn’t wearing a dress, because goddammit is he was wearing pants he would have kicked the door open just like he had when he was sixteen. Alas, he was wearing not only a dress but his favorite.  
Instead, he opened the door with as much force as he could with his hands. The double doors made a satisfying bang against the wall. Mustang looked up from his coffee mug, giving him a dry look.

     “Hello Fullmetal, glad to see you haven’t changed much.” Mustang leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, “And here I was, so hoping that with the Fuhrer here you would behave.” Grumman gave a hearty laugh from the desk.

     “Don’t’ call me Fullmetal bastard you know damn well I'm not in the military anymore.” Ed stomped into the room with renewed vigor at having to see Roy’s ugly mug. He sat down roughly on the couch across from him crossing his legs and arms. Putting on an unpleasant and put-upon demeanor.

     “Now Ed I imagine it must be quite a shock to be pulled away from your home so suddenly.” Grumman smiled at the boy sitting in his office. Ed shook his head no.

     “Ling called ahead of time, I know what’s going on already,” Ed said, snottily.

     “You do? Well, then you must know how big of a deal this is.” Mustang crossed his hands in his lap. “And how important it is you don’t screw this up for the rest of us.”

     “Christ, Paninya warned me that it was just going to be y’all lecturing me.” Ed rolled his head back.

     “Hell, if I know why he chose you, but he did, meaning if you mess this up our countries could go to war. That would be very very bad.” Ed could practically see the vain in Mustangs head expanding.

     “I’m not going to screw this up, it will be fine. I’m just getting married.”


	2. Meetings, meetings, and more meetings!

      “Edward Elric, this is a very delicate situation. We have no other ties with Xing we can fall back on. Normally we wouldn’t rely on marrying one of our citizens off to the Xingnese government but desperate times call for despite measures.” Fuhrer Grumman said, trying to be at least a little serious.

         “Wrath didn’t give you tons of peaceful ties with other countries to work with, color me shocked.” Ed rolled his eyes. “Ling and I already know each other. It's really not that big a deal, just tell me how I’m getting there and who I’m expected to invite to the wedding.”

         “You’ll be arriving on the new train tracks that have been laid across the desert. Good news for his highness,” Roy smirked. “He doesn’t have to worry about his betrothed dying in the desert on the way to his country. It will be a western style wedding, you and ling can work out the details, most of it doesn’t matter, throw the wedding of your dreams.”

         “It’s expected you invite at least a couple high ranking military officials.” Grumman picked up where mustang left off. “You already know quite a few so I don’t feel the need to actually point the friendliest ones out for you.” Ed nodded along to the information, letting it go in one ear and out the other. Instead, he was wondering what would happen when he reached Xing. Would ling actually be happy to see him, Ed liked to think he had chosen him to marry because Ling did actually love him.

         It was hard not to worry that Ling had simply chosen him for convince. Simply the fact that they already knew each other and Ling hadn’t wanted to endure an awkward marriage. It made Ed’s insides curl with unpleasantness. They were teens when Ed fell in love, but he had never fallen out. Ling could have thought, he could have and the thought that when they got to Xing Ling might be cruel or cold made Ed want to cry.

         Then again, most things made Ed want to cry now and days. He wasn’t actually that upset, just emotional. Another thing he was worried about. What if Ling thought he was too emotional now. When they were on what they had called the camping trip of doom Ling had always pushed Ed to be more open, but now Ed cried at the drop of a hat. He was such a mess.

         “-d… Edward.” Roy waved a hand in front of his face, Ed jumped at the sudden limb in his area of sight. “Did you get any of what we just said? Or were you too busy daydreaming?”

         “Yeah, yeah matchstick I got it. I’m leaving on a train, don’t screw this up, political turmoil with other countries. When do I leave?” Edward looked up from the leather couch and to the others in the room.

         “You leave tomorrow.” Roy seemed to think for a moment, debating whether or not to speak on the issue. “You seem upset Edward, you don’t have to go through with a wedding if you don’t want to.” Roy’s voice was heavy with concern. Ed flustered under the scrutiny.

         “God! Don’t act so concerned, I wasn’t forced into this. I was asked beforehand. It doesn’t even matter. Wipe that look off your face bastard.” Ed’s face lit up to mimic a fire. Roy leveled out his face.

         “Once again Fullmetal overreacting to a throwaway comment. Really you should grow up.”

          “Ugh... that’s so underhand. You are if anything far more immature then I am.”

          “Well I don’t think I called you immature, those are your words Fullmetal.”

          “You bastard! Stop calling me Fullmetal!”

         Grumman sighed, maybe it was time to end this meeting.

   

         Ed got out of the meeting several hours later. He met Winry and Paninya in a restaurant near Hawkeyes apartment.

         “Have either of you seen my brother,” Ed said, sitting down. Paninya was shoveling her face with food. Possibly trying to drown herself in soup?

         “He left for Xing early,” Winry said, not having chosen her food, still looking at a menu. Paninya put down her bowl.

         “He wanted to see Mei.” She said in a teasing voice. Ed snorted, looking at his own menu.

         “Of course, he did. He makes fun of me for wanting to see Ling and here he is. Leaving the country just to go see his girlfriend.” He snarked to his friends. Winry laughed into her hand, before pulling over a waitress and ordering herself a bowl.

         “Paninya and I are staying at the Hughes house for tonight. I’m really excited to have Paninya meet Gracia. I’m sure they will get along just famously. Gosh, I’m excited to see Elysia as well. Oh, I’m so excited to see them.” Winry smiled, bouncing in her seat, “It’s been far too long.”

        “I was thinking of popping over to Hawkeyes after this. Roy told me she was planning her own wedding, I wanted to get some advice from her.” Edward said, handing back his own menu to the waitress. “I’m saying like I’m not going to be back in couple months to invite everybody.”

        They chatted on in the warm heat of the restaurant. Winry and Paninya going on their own way before Ed walked the way to Hawkeyes. She was always an older sister like figure in his mind. He hoped she would be as happy to see him as he was to see her, really he had missed everyone so much. He didn’t even get the chance to see the rest of Mustangs unit. It was disappointing but he pacified himself by telling himself he would be back in central in a couple of months at most.

         Hawkeye was in PJ’s when she opened the door. Her mouth formed a small O shape when she realized who it was. She smiled and extended her arms, Ed gave her a firm and happy hug. Glad that Hawkeye was allowing this, she had seemed cold when he first met her, but really, she was just strict, and a bit socially awkward. When they pulled away from the hug Hawkeye motioned to the table in her kitchen. Edward sat down while Hawkeye made tea.

         “So, Ed, no one mentioned to me that you would be visiting. What’s brought you to central?” Hawkeye set the water to boil on the stove, before sitting in front of Ed.

         “I’m only going to be here a day. I only stopped by because the bastard suggested that I stop in and ask how the wedding planning is going.”

         “He told you about that, did he? Most don’t even know I’m getting married yet, I suppose its just you and Roy…”

         “And Winry and Paninya, I told them when we went out to dinner.”

         “Anyway, the wedding is in the very early stages of planning. There is so much to do.” Hawkeye pressed her hand to her head. “It’s a pain Ed really, never get married.”

         “Uh… well, that’s kind of another reason I’m here.” Ed blushed, stuttering. Hawkeye looked at him quizzically. “I might be getting married.” He fidgeted in his seat while Hawkeye stared him down.

         “Your eighteen.” She said, steadily.

          “Yes. I am. Technically I’m getting married for political reasons.” The pot with water started hissing. Hawkeye leaned back in her seat, processing the information.

         “I need you to explain the situation to me. Technically? How are you only technically getting married for political reasons? Who wanted to marry you?” She took a deep breath. “Start from the beginning please.”

         “Well, it’s a long story.”

         “We have a bit.” She got up to pour the water and steep the tea.

         “You remember Ling Yao? Actually, I’m not sure you ever got to formally meet him.”

         “I have vague memories. I know who you’re talking about. Continue.”

         “Me and him sorta… dated before the promised day.” He grabbed the cup Hawkeye handed to him, staring into the cup.

         “Take your time Edward.” She said, softly, taking her seat across from him once again.

         “He had to leave almost as soon as the promised day was over though… so I guess you could say it didn’t last long. We didn’t exactly break up but he had obligations in Xing and I couldn’t leave Al, I kinda figured it was over. We still talked, when he actually got back to Xing one of the first things he did was call me. I still figured it wouldn’t work out and stuff, because you know he had to marry like fifty women. But one day last spring, after me and Al had gone home, he called and told me he had made a plea to his council, they help him rule or whatever. He wanted to unite his country, all the clans becoming one or whatever, and he also wanted to extend ties to Amestris. They told ‘em that he could do it if the military over here sent over someone for him to marry. Weird, but like I’m not going to question it. And he called and asked if I would be okay with being that person. Then when I said yes, he asked for Mustang, and then asked for me.” Ed finished his story, flushing harshly under Hawkeyes scrutiny.

         “You weren’t forced into this?” Hawkeye looked at him skeptically. Ed balked.

         “Everyone thinks I was fuckin’ blackmailed into this or somethin’. I can make my own damn decisions. I agreed to this. I’m getting sent over there tomorrow. Damn I come here for wedding planning tips and I have to get lectured or somethin’” Ed flushed to his hairline. Hawkeye smiled into her tea.

         “Never doubted you, Ed. You wanted wedding tips, right?”

         “God yes, everyone I ask has no clue what they’re doing. Where is your fiancé anyway?”

         “She’s at the Armstrong mansion, she asked if I wanted to go but I’ve never been a fan of big houses.” Hawkeye rolled her eyes. “Really you’ve been there Ed it’s so gaudy.” Ed snorted.

   

         He and Hawkeye talked about planning late into the night. Until she offered to let him sleep on the couch, telling him she would walk him to his train tomorrow. His sleep was restless and uncomfortable. The next morning, he was absolutely exhausted. Hawkeye kept her promise and walked him to the train, despite also being clearly exhausted.

         He was sitting next to Winry, trying hard not to fall asleep. The most he thought about it the more we wanted to switch seats with Paninya so he could try at a little more sleep. He looked out at the vast desert. Wondering once again what was happening in Ling's head.

 

         To say the least, Ling was panicking. Any other time Lan Fan would have thought this to be hilarious. But most times the young lord’s reasons for worrying where baseless, this time Lan Fan found it hard not to join in his pacing. He was in his room, pacing in front of the large wall to wall window. He wasn’t chewing on his nails but he looked like he was getting to the point.

         "What if he doesn’t like me anymore Lan Fan? What if he sees me now and wants to go back home? Lan fan what if the council doesn’t like him and makes me send him back home?  He’s always been so headstrong. What if they think he’s a threat? God that would be awful Lan Fan, I would die if he got hurt or dragged into something while he was here.” The young lord continued with his worrying. She knew there wasn’t much she could do to calm him down. Instead, she looked at the things they had prepared for their arrival.

         Al had gotten here last night. Much to her and Ling’s surprise. He didn’t seem to care much about talking to either of them, instead of saying simple greetings before going off with Mei. They had wandered to the library last night, she hoped that Mei had shone Al his room instead of them both camping in the library all night.

     “Young lord.” Lan Fan interrupted Ling's pacing. He looked up at her. “They are due any moment now. We should head to the main hall.” He swallowed nodding, taking the lead. Lan Fan followed behind dutifully. unsurprisingly the three of the… guests? Were already causing chaos in the hall when they arrived.

     A girl with a short ponytail had her arms thrown over Al and Mei, both of whom look well rested and happy to see the girl. Winry was yelling at the girl, holding both of their luggage. Ed watched the entire thing from the side uncomfortably smoothing out his rose patterned skirt.

     “Edward,” Ling said trying to remain professional. It was a strange change from the worried man she had seen moments ago. If she where lesser she would have rolled her eyes at him. She hoped Ed was still as good at reading people as she remembered because if Ling kept this up Ed was going to think Ling hated him. Ed whirled around to face the two of them. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. Al tensed, he could read the room just like Lan Fan could. Ed and Ling needed to be alone right now.

      “Hey Paninya there’s this super cool garden, you have to see it,” Al said, half dragging the two girls behind him. Lan Fan turned to Winry.

      “You haven’t seen any of the city. A shame really, let me show it to you while these two meet with Ling's counsel.” Lan Fan outstretched a hand to Winry. She smiled brightly,

     “That sounds absolutely wonderful Lan Fan.”                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I wasn't going to post this until next week but I was so excited!! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Wedding planning begins

     Lan Fan knew the layout of the city like the back of her hand. She had seen maps of it hanging in Ling's office. Now put on the spot, she could only think of a few spots Winry might like. She decided a tour of the near guardians and rivers that surrounded the palace instead of risking Winry’s disinterest. They walked along the outskirts of one of the dazzling rivers, Winry and her had been away from what had to be an hour.

“They have to be done right? Like it’s been so long, surely they have fallen firmly into either this is filled with miscommunication and is going to get real dramatic or they have worked everything out and things will be fine.” Winry complained loudly. Lan Fan shook her head with a small smile.

“Unfortunately, no, not only do they have issues to work out but Edward must meet Ling's council. We will probably see them both at dinner.”

“Everybody keeps mentioning this council, like there a shadow government or something. You would think Ling being the emperor would make it so when whoever disagreed with him or tried to make him do something he didn’t want to would just get replaced.”

“Ling is replacing them, slowly, technically as his general I should be there interviewing Ed as well, the general was replaced almost immediately, no one was worried because they get shifted out pretty regularly. I’m not in there because I already know Edward, I have fought against him and with him, I know what I need to about him.” Lan Fan explained, she often forgot most people couldn’t read Ling as easily as she could. Ling couldn’t just switch everybody out, people would panic, to much change at once made people angry. Switch people out slowly and without much grandeur and nobody worried. Winry groaned, throwing her face into her hands.

“We need to go somewhere and do something, this is peaceful and interesting and really cool but like we should go somewhere, like a proper date,” Winry said,

“D- date?” Lan Fan blushed.

“Yeah. Consider this me asking you out. Lan Fan would you like to take me out on a date.” Winry smiled, large and confidently, happy.

“Uh- yes?” Lan Fan barely stuttered out.

“That sounded like a question.”

“No, I mean, no it's not a question.” Lan Fan steeled herself. “I would love to take you out Winry, I know a few places you might like.”

Ling's council really was something. And by something Ed meant mostly old men who poked and pulled at his hair and skirt until Ling figured out exactly how uncomfortable Ed was with being put on the spotlight and demanded that they stop jabbing him. They didn’t exactly ask him questions, they just made conversation until one of them nodded and Ed was lead away by Ling.

He was walked down a long hallway until he was lead into an elegant bedroom, pillars and extraordinary stupid large bed and all. Ed was very overwhelmed, not having a moments rest since he had gotten to the country. Ling let him on the bed. As soon as Ed felt how soft the blankets were Ed collapsed on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw Ling stifle a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Ed asked, glaring with no heat. Lately, it was very hard to summon any anger to put behind his glares and yelling.

“Nothing it's just.” Ling collapsed next to him. “That was so stressful, and I was so worried they would hate you or something. Stupid thought,” Ling turned to look Ed in the eye. “You make it very hard for people to hate you.” Ling smiled so sincerely, it was so sappy. Ed’s fifteen-year-old self would have screamed at him. He hadn’t been that emotionally healthy at fifteen though, perhaps this was for the best.

“Psh, that’s so stupid, lots of people hate me. Tons,” Ed said, crossing his arms, feeling like that flustered teen all over again. Ling gave him a skeptical look, Ed decided that that look had been on his face far too long. Ed reached out a hand to cover Ling's face, so that way if he continued to make the face at least he didn’t have to look at it anymore.

Ling had other ideas though. When Ed reached out his hand he instead grabbed it bringing in close to his mouth. Ed blushed widely, looking like he regretted his previous action. Ling kissed his knuckles, Ed turned his head away to look at the wall but didn’t take his hand away,

“I was worried,” Ling mumbled into his hand. Ed turned back to look at him. “Worried you wouldn’t like me anymore. Stupid thoughts, but I was still so worried.” Lings gripped tightened on his hand. Ed’s heart pulled in five different directions.

“Your right stupid thoughts,” Ed pushed Ling's face into his shoulder, pulling his arms around Ling's head. “Don’t let me hear you doubting me again.” Ed didn’t mention that he had the same worries just hours ago. Ling snorted wetly into Ed’s shoulder.

Ling was embarrassed and relieved all at once. He was relieved because Ed still liked him, whether or not was still love was to be discovered, and embarrassed because seconds after finding out he had sobbed into Ed’s chest like a baby. Ed didn’t bring it up after the fact though, something he was immensely grateful for. They had sat around and talked about what had happened since they’re last phone call, the one where Ling had asked if Ed was alright with marrying him. There wasn’t much, but they still chatted happily. Having fun just being in each other’s company. It wasn’t till Ling started to insist that they get dinner that they left the room.

Outside was a short, long table. Already sitting at it, eating and chatting happily with each other, where Mei, Al, and Paninya. Ling sat next to Mei, Ed moved next to Al. Food was already placed on the table, smells wafted around the large room. Most things Ed had never smelled before, not having anything to associate them with other than Ling. He used to spend nights where he was with Ed going on and on about the amazing food they had, and how much he missed his home.   

They dug in slowly, happy to be with family. Later in the night Lan Fan and Winry came back to the palace, both wrapped up in each other. Lan Fan smiling arm wrapped around Winry’s waist. They sat down across from everyone. Al leaned on the table, putting his head on his chin.

“You two seem happy.” He said. Winry stuck her tongue out at him.

“I’m incredibly happy you dweeb,” Winry said. She smiled at Lan Fan, before extracting herself from her arms.

“Oo, dweeb?” Al hissed in mock pain. “That hurts Winry, really, I’m in pain.” Mei rolled her eyes at the two’s antics before turning to Ling and Ed.

“One wedding at a time guys,” Mei said Lan Fan spluttered while Winry laughed. “Let’s ask these two how the meeting went.”

“It went fine,” Ed said firmly, not stopping eating his rice. Ling put a hand on Ed’s back, giggling.

“Yes, surprisingly, the council seemed to like Ed.” Ling giggled into his hands, Ed looked at him incredulously.

“Surprisingly? What does that mean?” Ed asked, trying to force anger behind the words and yet they still held no heat.

“Oh, nothing dear.” Ling waved him off.

“Dear,” Al said. Now looking at his brother, the others around laughed at the blush that went all the way down Ed’s neck.

The next day was busy for Ed and Ling. They spent the day discussing wedding ideas and dates. They didn’t get to choose the venue nor did they have a real budget. Pretty much anything would be game. They also didn’t have to worry about hiring anyone for it. The palace staff would handle all that.

Instead, they discussed color schemes, bridesmaids, best men, gowns, and suits. Ling wouldn’t let Ed make the wedding black and red said something about that being too drab. Of course, when Ed had suggested it his brother had walked in and just given him this Look. Ed gave up on the idea after that. They decided on navy, eggplant, and gold. Ed thought it was just dramatic enough for him and Ling.

It was exhausting, being pushed through with all different colors and options thrown in his face. Ling held his hand throughout it though, and that made it a bit better. They also decided on a winter wedding. At first, Ling was against it, worried it would be too hard on Ed’s automail. Ed brushed that right off, telling Ling to worry about himself. The people around him had been aghast that anyone would talk to their emperor with such disrespect and after he had shown worry. But Ling simply smiled softly and brought Ed’s hand up to kiss. Whispering against his hand that he should have known better and that he was sorry for assuming. Ed blushed wildly and stammered out some nonsense of Ling needing to pull himself together.

It did not go unnoticed by Ed, how the council’s eyes twitched when Ling ever took his eyes off the planning to look at Ed.  Ling seemed ignorant to this discovery, so he would bring it up when they were alone.

At the end of the day, Ed was sitting by the window in Ling and his room. Wondering about dresses and bridesmaids. Ling walked back in the room, wearing much simpler clothes then he had been earlier. Closer to what he had been wearing when he first got to Ametrias.

“We should go for a walk,” Ling said, extending his hand out. Ed smiled and took it, he needed to walk anyway, Izumi would have his head if she got here and found out she hadn’t been doing any exercise. Ling took him on a walk around the palace, near the balconies on the outside of the higher parts of the building. Places Ed hadn’t had the chance to explore quite yet. Ed watched, letting his eyes go soft, while Ling went on and on about the history of the place and all of the places that he had gone. Ed putting in his own story or two when he felt it necessary.

When they reached the highest they could go on the building the sun was starting to set.

“Did you take me out here so we could watch the sunset together you sap,” Ed said he knocked his shoulder against Lings. Who smiled down at him, wrapping his arm around his waist pulling Ed against his chest. Ling pressed a kiss to Ed’s hair. Ed blushed widely, trying to smash the smile growing on his face.

“My sunshine,” Ling mumbled into his hair. Ed buried his head in Ling's chest.

“Cheater that’s what you are. God, absolute sap.”

“You didn’t get a proper marriage proposal, I feel bad about that,” Ling said. Ed rolled his eyes.

“Ling, its fine you shouldn’t-“ Ed was cut off by Ling holding out a small box to him.

“Edward Elric you are my world, my sunshine. Marry me?” Ling moved his face so Ed could hear him clearly, Ed sobbed, for a second Ling wondered if he had messed up. Before seeing Ed nod.

“Sap… Stupid sap.” Ed grabbed Ling by the collar to drag him down to kiss him as the sun set behind the horizon bathing them in the colors of the night.             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning is a disaster, I hate this and I'm only sixteen. ALSO, I MIGHT ACTUALLY FINISH THIS ONE. only like one or two more chapters to go. I'm fucking pumped


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I thought it was a sweet ending. Anyway I had fun writing this and I would like to thank everyone for their continued support.

            To Ed, it seemed like yesterday that he was applying for the military, like yesterday he was a boy with almost no hope. He wondered what that boy he was would think of him now. He’d probably be embarrassed. Ed’s hair was pulled back into a bun, piled high with hair. Today he was getting married, he was understandably nervous but he was so excited. Behind him holding his shoulders was Al, trying to not mess up what the hair stylist had spent almost an hour on.

            “How are you feeling brother?” Al asked he looked nice in his own suit.

            “I feel pretty damn great Al. I think everything’s going to be great.” Ed felt like he was about to cry. Choking on the lump in his throat he laughed. “Yeah, everything’s gonna be fine.” Al smiled brightly.

            “We have to get going to brother. Everyone’s gonna be happy to see you.” Al raised his hand. He helped Ed up from the seat in front of the vanity. He held out his elbow. “Let’s go get you hitched,” Al said. Ed giggled, taking his brother's arm.

            It was a stunning event. With cheering and dancing and kissing from several parties. Ed and Jean tore up the dance floor with a salsa right after Ed showed Roy up in a waltz. Ed and Ling softly swayed to the music near the end of the night, Ed very clearly drunk, leaning on Ling's chest. Al winked at his older brother from across the room. Ed smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Ling kissed the top of his husbands (HUSBAND!!!) head. Slowly everyone retreated to their guest rooms. Ed and Ling still happily in each other’s arms stumbled into their room and fell onto their bed.  Ling tucked a piece of hair behind Ed’s ear.

            “So, sunlight, was the wedding everything you dreamed it could be?” Ling smiled softly.

            “My moonlight it was everything I could ask for,” Ed said.

            “Pet names? You must be really drunk.”  

            “Just a little moonlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my nerd friend noodlebunny who inspired this by talking about edling with me on Tumblr. Sorry, it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
